The Internet and several new technologies are combining to allow anywhere/anytime communications. High data rate wireless technologies such as IEEE 802.11 allow people to remain in touch electronically from virtually anywhere in the world. With the current state-of-the-art, it is possible for an individual to communicate with another individual or group, by exchanging electronic mail, using instant messaging services, or carrying on a conversation with Internet enabled telephones. With sufficient bandwidth, it is possible to send video over then Internet.
Existing video conferencing systems are beginning to exploit the ubiquitous connectivity of the Internet instead of relying exclusively on ISDN or other forms of dedicated communications links. Conventional videoconferencing systems have been designed in a way whereby the subject material must be brought to the conference—for example into a meeting room that has been equipped with a system, or to a PC that has been equipped to function as a videoconferencing system. In most cases, the subject material is an individual or group who wish to communicate in real-time with another individual or group. Some video conferencing systems also include the capability to send images of small devices that can be placed near the videoconferencing equipment. These systems cannot be used in many settings such as a factory floor, test lab or an inspection station where small size and complete mobility is required. Nevertheless, there is value in being able to participate in a video conference from these locations.
Another alternative for these types of locations is a wearable computer system where an operator wears a head-mounted camera and microphone, which connect to a wearable computer that is able to establish a communications session with a remote person. These systems are currently restricted in their functionality, and are cumbersome to use in most circumstances. Most workers will find that the inconvenience of needing to wear computing equipment will diminish the value that these systems offer. As such they are most suitable for specialized and somewhat rare circumstances.
What is needed is a streaming media apparatus that is truly portable with no wires of any sort that can be used as easily and quickly as telephone with the key difference being the addition of high quality, real-time video communications. Furthermore, the portable apparatus needs to incorporate the major functions of a traditional video conferencing system in a small package not unlike a traditional camera, that can be used from virtually any location whether this location is outdoors, or in an industrial environment such as a factory floor. This will allow the conference to be brought to the subject material, which will dramatically improve the usefulness of video-based communications.
Enterprises that engage in the development, manufacture and maintenance of expensive and complex products can take advantage of such a system to reduce the time to market and lower the costs of developing new products. Numerous issues arise during the product development process that slow down or completely halt the process. Missed delivery dates and cost overruns are typical outcomes. These outcomes are severe, given the time-to-market demands and multimillion dollar costs associated with the development and introduction of many new products. A mobile collaboration system that can “go to where the problem is” and provide real time video, audio and other collaboration tools to remote experts on their PCs where ever they are, has the potential to significantly reduce the time and cost required to resolve problems.
As an example, consider the scenario where a multi-million dollar milling machine has broken down. Lost revenues of hundreds of dollars an hour could result from the machine breakdown. On-site technical support is unable to fix the problem and the milling machine owner must call in a technical expert from the machines manufacturer to affect the repair. Technician availability, travel time and travel costs only amplify the problem. With a mobile video collaboration system, the on-site technician could take the digital camera out to the milling machine, connect to the manufacturer's technical expert back at their head office via the internet and have the expert guide him through the repair.
This scenario illustrates just one way this product can be used. Many other uses are possible.